The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version)
The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) is a new crossover anime movie in a new version of Walt Disney's The Rescuers Down Under created by Indominus Dragon. It's a new rescue adventure for Mario and his friends as they set out to rescue Ash Ketchum, and a giant bird called Dyna Blade, from the evil poacher, Bowser. Plot In the world of Pokémon, a young Pokémon Trainer named Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu rescue and befriend a rare giant rainbow bird called Dyna Blade, who shows them her nest and eggs. Later on, the pair fell in an animal trap set by Bowser, Mario's arch-nemesis who is a local poacher wanted by the Pokémon Rangers. When Bowser finds one of the rainbow bird's feathers on the boy's backpack, he is instantly overcome with excitement, for he knows that catching a giant rainbow bird that size would make him rich because he had caught one before, which was Dyna Blade's mate. Bowser throws Ash's backpack to a pack of Gyarados in order to trick the Pokémon Rangers into thinking that Ash was eaten, and kidnaps him along with Pikachu in an attempt to force them to reveal the whereabouts of Dyna Blade. A yellow bird named Tokkori, the bait in the trap, flies off to a secret outpost. From there, a telegram is sent to the Rescue Aid Society headquarters in Lumiose City, and Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi, the RAS' elite field agents, are assigned to the mission, interrupting Mario's attempt to propose marriage to Peach. They go to find the Genie who aided them previously, but instead find Sonic the Hedgehog. Mario and his friends convince Sonic to fly them to the Pokémon dimension to save Ash. When they arrived, they meet Meta Knight, a flying masked warrior who is the RAS' local regional operative. Meta Knight becomes infatuated with Peach and starts flirting with her, much to Mario's chagrin. He serves as their "tour guide" and protector in search of the boy. At the same time, Sonic is immobilized when his spinal column is bent out of its natural shape, convincing Meta Knight to send him to the hospital (an old abandoned ambulance). As Sonic refuses to undergo surgery and flees, his back is unintentionally straightened by the efforts of Doctor Gru and his Minions as medical staff to prevent him from escaping through a window. Cured, Sonic departs in search of his friends via hang glider. At Bowser's ranch, Ash and Pikachu have been thrown into a cage with several of Bowser's captured animals after refusing to give up Dyna Blade's whereabouts. Ash tries to free himself, Pikachu, and the animals, but is thwarted by Zoroark, Bowser's pet dark-type Pokemon. Realizing that Dyna Blade's eggs are Ash's weak spot, Bowser tricks Ash into thinking that someone else has shot Dyna Blade, making Ash lead him to Dyna Blade's nest. Mario, Peach, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, and Meta Knight, knowing that Ash is in great danger, jump onto Bowser's machine, the Koopa-Kutter 3000 to follow him. At Dyna Blade's nest, the group tries to warn Ash that he and Pikachu have been followed; just as they do, Bowser arrives and captures Dyna Blade, along with Ash, Pikachu, Meta Knight, Peach, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi. On Bowser's orders, Zoroark tries to eat Dyna Blade's eggs, only to discover that they are just egg-shaped stones. Frightened that Bowser might be angry with her, Zoroark drops the stones over the cliff. When she leaves, Mario crawls out of the nest with the hidden eggs, grateful that Zoroark fell for the trick. Sonic arrives at the nest, whereupon Mario convinces him to sit on the giant bird's eggs, so that Mario can go after Bowser. Infuriated by Ash's interference, Bowser takes his captives to Gyarados Falls, where he ties Ash up and hangs him over a group of Gyarados in attempts to feed him to them. But Mario, riding a wild mythical beast called the Bandersnatch, which he had tamed using a horse whispering technique used by Meta Knight on the Spinosaurus from Jurassic Park III ''earlier, follows and disables Bowser's vehicle. Bowser then tries to shoot the rope holding Ash above the water. To save Ash, Mario tricks Zoroark into crashing into Bowser, sending both of them into the water. The Gyaradoses then turn their attention from Ash to Bowser and Zoroark, while behind them the damaged rope holding Ash breaks apart. Bowser fights and fends off the Gyaradoses, but when Zoroark reaches the shoreline, Bowser is swept over the waterfall to his doom. Mario dives into the water to save Ash, but fails. His actions, however, buy Meta Knight, Peach, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, and even Pikachu enough time to free Dyna Blade for her to save both Ash and Mario. Mario, desperate to prevent any further incidents, proposes to Peach, who eagerly and happily accepts while Luigi, Toad and Yoshi look in awe, and Meta Knight salutes him with a new-found respect. All of them depart for Ash's home. Meanwhile, Dyna Blade's eggs finally hatch, much to Sonic's dismay. Cast * Mario as Bernard * Princess Peach as Miss Bianca * Luigi, Toad and Yoshi as Co-stars * Meta Knight as Jake * Sonic the Hedgehog as Wilbur * Ash Ketchum as Cody (with Pikachu as an extra) * Dyna Blade as Marahute * Bowser as Percival C. McLeach * Zoroark as Joanna the Goanna * Delia Ketchum as Cody's Mother * Amalthea as Faloo the Kangaroo * Tokkori as The Baitmouse * Cranky Kong as Telegraph Mouse * Professor Oak as The Chairmouse * Chef Kawasaki as Cricket Cook * Toad (species) as Cricket Waiters * Toadsworth as Francios * Kirby as Sparky * Gru as Doctor Mouse * The Minions as Nurse Mice * Pegasus as Flying Squirrel * Spinosaurus as Twister the Snake * Sid as Frank * Vitaly as Red * Stefano as Krebbs * Gia as Polly * Ariel's Sisters as Pink Birds * Bandersnatch as Razorback * Gyarados as The Crocodiles Movie Segment Transcripts # The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 1 # The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 2 # The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 3 # The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 4 # The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 5 # The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 6 # The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 7 # The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 8 # The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 9 (Final) Trivia * This movie takes place after the events of The Rescuers (Anime Version). * The Koopa-Kutter 3000 will bear a resemblance to the Koopa King kart from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Crossover films Category:Spin-off films Category:Sequel crossovers